Shady Lady
by meredithfan
Summary: Caroline, Bonnie and Damon play 'Truth or Dare'. Enough said. RATED M.
1. Too Good To Lose

**Disclaimer;** _CW Television and L.J. Smith. Please, Enjoy._

* * *

><p>''Truth or Dare for… Caroline.'' Damon Salvatore said.<p>

''Dare.'' Caroline Forbes said.

Bonnie Bennett didn't really remember how they ended up here. She was playing with Damon and Caroline truth or dare. Oh wait. She remembered again.

''_Please Bonnie! I really wanna play it! We haven't played it since my 13 birthday party!'' Caroline begged. _

''_It's not fun with only 2 people!'' She said._

''_Well, I can play with you guys. What are we playing?'' Damon walked inside. He smirked when he saw Caroline begging Bonnie._

''_Truth or Dare!'' Caroline smiled. Bonnie looked at Damon and rolled her eyes. Damon smiled sat down next to the 2 girls._

And that's how she ended up here.

''Kay. I dare you to kiss your lovely friend Bonnie.'' Damon said. He smirked to Bonnie. Her eyes first went big, but the blinked her eyes.

The girls looked at each other and Bonnie nodded. It was not like she could say to Damon. Damon would always find a way to make his way. Caroline leaned forwards to Bonnie. She felt her best friend's warm lips on hers and she was mesmerized. _Woah, this felt so good._ Bonnie thought. After a while, Caroline's tongue battled with Bonnie's. Caroline's won and Bonnie and Caroline both let out a soft moan. Bonnie pulled back and they both opened their eyes. Caroline smiled soft and sat down again. She looked at Damon.

''Wow. Never thought you 2 kissing would be hot.. but it really is freakin 'hot.'' He said. He smirked again.

''Okay. Now it's my turn… Bonnie, truth or dare?''

''Truth.'' She said.

''When did you lose your virginity?'' Caroline asked. Always when Caroline wanted to know about that, she told her she didn't wanna talk about it.

''I was fifteen, and I was on summer camp with some boys from Mystic Falls. '' She answered. ''Anyone wants something to drink?''

''Whiskey.'' Damon said quickly.

''Well, too bad. We only have coca cola and some 7 Up.'' She stood up to grab the 2 bottles and puts them in the middle with some glasses. ''Damon, truth or dare.''

''Dare.''

''I know a good one, Bonnie.'' Caroline said quickly.

''Go ahead, Care.'' She said. Bonnie took a sip from her drink but while Caroline was telling it to Damon her eyes went big.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? What do you guys think Caroline will say?<strong>

**I wrote this before my other story, but I first thought maybe I shouldn't publish it..**

**Now I did. Please review.**


	2. Or Maybe Both

**N/A: **So, I know it took me forever to update this. And I know this is short. Sorry! I was just leaking inspiration. Oh yeah, Thanks for the reviews. And I'll update my other stories soon. My Bamon Fanfic has to wait, I wanna wait until the next episode airs. My delena fanfic will be updated after this story. Yeah, maybe I'll be adding some new stuff too… But, continue with the story. :P Oh yeah, in this story I'll include some different POV's. I'm just trying if I'm good at that.

**Disclaimer: **C.W. & My inspiration, L.J. Smith.

* * *

><p><em>''Damon, truth or dare.''<em>

_''Dare.''_

_''I know a good one, Bonnie.'' Caroline said quickly._

_''Go ahead, Care.'' She said. Bonnie took a sip from her drink but while Caroline was telling it to Damon her eyes went big._

_**Third Person POV.**_

''I want you to fuck Bonnie.''

Bonnie almost died in her drink. ''Caroline!'' she said when she finally could talk again.

''What is it, Bonnie?'' Damon looked in her eyes. She just couldn't look away. ''Afraid?''

''No.'' She looked away at Caroline. ''I just don't feel like it tonight.'' She took a sip from her drink.

''That wasn't what it looked like with Caroline.'' He smirked soft. When he saw Bonnie was about to stand up, he grabbed her hand. ''Awh, please Bonnie. Just try it. If you really don't want too, I'll quit.''

Bonnie opened her lips to answer him but then he crushed his lips to hers. Her heartbeat was raising and he let her lay down slowly on the floor, while continue kissing her.

_**Bonnie's POV.**_

My body felt on fire. _Dude, he's such a good kisser. Why do I hate him again? _I opened my lips and his tongue took control. I liked it – in a weird way – but I let him do everything.

I was afraid if I would took the lead, I would do something clumsy, what I usually do. My hands went through his hair while I could hear my heartbeat. It was almost embarrassing. When I shortly opened my eyes, I saw Caroline walk away.

I didn't even** realize** it. Everything around me was hot, steamy. I couldn't figure out if it was my body or his. Or maybe both.

**Damon's POV.**

Somewhere during the kissing I realized Barbie was gone. Probably looking for her Ken. Bonnie was the one who broke the kiss, gasping for air.

''Damn.'' Was the first thing she said when she got the air. I smirked. She would enjoy this. _She's going to scream my name._ I pressed my lips on her skin, leaving marks on her shoulder and in her neck. I never really looked at her body this way.

She was pretty hot. No, actually, Damn hot. I took off her black blazer and she blushed. It was sweet. I started to kiss her again and again. I wanted** her.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Sorry about the shortness. WIll update soon!


End file.
